Ash in Peril
by FistotheSexbot
Summary: Jessie has her sights set on Ash. She's looking to tie up the little twerp and tease/please him. To make things worse, she brought a friend with her. This does't look good.


Ash Ketchum had gotten himself lost in a forest. It was high noon and very hot out, yet being in there gave him an ominous feeling although it was quite tranquil. Little did he know that two enemies had teamed up against him and were watching his every move.

"Now is the perfect time to strike," whispered Jessie.

The other enemy nodded and hid in the shadows.

"I have a bad feeling we're not getting out of here anytime soon," said Ash, whipping sweat from his forehead, to Pikachu.

"Pika," replied Pikachu, nervously.

"Prepare for trouble," said Jessie from up on a tree.

"What do you want now?" said Ash.

"A battle, two trainers just looked each other in the eyes," replied Jessie.

"No, not today."

"You have to, it's the trainer's code," Jessie said, confidently. And with that a battle broke out. Ash lost, and had to return Pikachu to his almost never used pokeball. "Pay up," said Jessie.

"No money."

"I don't want any money," said Jessie with a smirk on her face.

"You'll never take Pikachu!" With that he ran, not looking back; but a rope tied around his ankle, and he fell to the ground. He looked where it came from, and it wasn't from Jessie. It was from the behind the bushes to the side. As he was looking, Jessie jumped on top of him, and tied his hands behind his back.

"Get off of me," shouted Ash as he struggled with Jessie on top of him, but she simply wrapped the rope around his waist and chest, pinning his arms to his body and scrunching up his shoulders, shoved a knee into his butt and got the ropes unbearably tight.

He was strung up on tree branch, struggling to get out. "It's no use", said Jessie, pinching his cheek with her lips curved in a sadistic smile.

"What do you want from me?" asked Ash.

"To… prepare for trouble."

"and make it double," came a voice from behind him, revealing to be…

Cassidy!

"What are you two doing working together?" asked Ash.

"We've overcome our differences," said Jessie, seductively and playfully, real close up to Ash's face.

"You could say we share a common, enemy," Cassidy added with a grin. Her lips were a bit of a contrast to Jessie's. Instead of red, they were a shiny pink. She turned around and bent over, revealing a sexy thong up her tight ass, and went to pull her pants down, but then stopped.

"So you like her thong," said Jessie in his ear.

A little bit of blood trickled down Ash's nose as he gulped in awkwardness. "Um..um.." he kept stuttering as his dick got hard.

"Well, let's see how you like one," laughed Jessie as she gave him big wedgie. Ash writhed out of discomfort. Jessie then tied the top part in a knot, so the wedgie wouldn't weaken. Jessie smacked his ass, giving him a full erection. His penis had no room to breathe in the close quarters of his tightened underwear, and that made it even worse.

"Aw, what do we have here," said Cassidy as she playfully flicked his penis. He tried to wiggle away as she was doing it, but it was no use, he couldn't move far and the ropes were too tight to get out of. Blood shot out of his nose at that point. "It's futile to escape, Jessie knows her knots…believe me, she's been in quite a few."

Jessie was tying a bandana in a knot next to her now. "What…what's that for?" asked Ash, timidly.

"It's for you," she said with a smile, as both of them winked. "Let me just get it nice and juicy." She put it in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

"Aw come in, that's disgustimmf mmmbmmf." Jessie shoved it in his mouth and tied it behind his head. Ash tried in vain to shove or shake it off, and was squirming around very hard trying to get the roped off of him.

"It's no use," said Jessie, as both of them pressed a heel in Ash's wedgied butt, and pulled back on the ropes, making it ridiculously tight and securing the knots.

Cassidy got in front of Ash and began slowly taking off her shirt. Her boobs were huge. Not as big as Jessie's, but nice and firm. Her cleavage was an inch away from Ash's face. "I can't seem to get my bra off," she teased. "Could you help me get it off, oh wait, you're all tied up," she chuckled as she put a finger on his nose.

Meanwhile, Jessie was getting her shirt off. Her bra was too small for her boobs. She had the largest cleavage going on, and it didn't cover the bottom part or the side boobs at all. "Boy, this bra is so tight. My boobs could pop out at any minute," she happily teased, bouncing them around a little. She then bent over, revealing her tight ass in the small skirt, pulled it down a little, revealing a thong and some of her upper butt, reached up her skirt, and pulled out…oh no, a blindfold.

"Mmmpp mmff," Ash nodded his head in protest as both of his captors' smooth lips were curved into evil smiles. Jessie tied it around his head.

Ash shook his head trying to get it off. "It's not going anywhere," said Jessie, as she tightened the knot and laughed a little.

"Oh boy, I'm so horny right now," said Cassidy, excitedly.

Ash felt two lips kissing his cheeks, leaving lipstick kiss marks on them. They then made their way upwards. Ash now felt two sets of boobs engulfing his head as he heard the two girls make out, wrapping their arms around each other and squeezing him in the process. The rope around the tree branch was released, so he was no longer strung up. Both of the women grabbed him and shoved him to the ground with ease. He felt a heel placed on his butt, twisting a little bit, in victory.

"Got your bra, Jessie," said Cassidy as Ash heard a snap.

"Hey, you have to take yours off to," explained Jessie. Ash felt a bra thrown on his face. Jessie turned Ash over and bent down, so her face was right next to his. "So, which one of us looks better naked? Wait, you're, blindfolded, silly me," she teased as she tugged on his blindfold.

Ash then felt two firm butt cheeks on his face. Then, Cassidy sat down on his stomach, unzipping his pants, reaching through down his tight underwear, and grabbing his penis. She began wanking it, but stopped after three strokes. His dick was throbbing, but she simply massaged the head a little before flicking it and taking her hand out, denying Ash climax.

Jessie then rolled over, squeezing Ash's head in between her long legs. Her pussy was right in his face, as she made out with Cassidy some more. Ash desperately wanted to see this. It went on for a little bit, before they placed Ash up next to a tree and removed his gag. "Enough is enough," complained Ash.

Jessie put a finger to Ash's lip. "We'll have a wager; if you can guess witch one of us kisses you, we'll set you free."

"Deal."

Ash felt lips press against his, and a tongue made its way into his mouth. It swirled around in circles, before exiting. Ash was dumbstruck for a minute. All went peaceful as he received his first kiss. He didn't know who it was from, and he didn't care.

"Well, who was it," demanded Cassidy. Ash thought for a second. He realized the way the tongue swirled around in his mouth was familiar. And the taste gave it away. A smirk came across his face.

"It was you, Jessie!"

"Lucky guess," said a disgruntled Jessie.

"Only one problem," said Cassidy in an unfortunately cheery tone.

"We're liars," Jessie mocked as she kicked him in the balls. As Ash squirmed around in pain, Cassidy grabbed his head and gave him a long, wet, passionate kiss before shoving him back down and stepping on his nuts.

"Please stop," yelled Ash.

"All right, what's going on here," a voice from ahead yelled. It was Officer Jenny.

"Hey Ash, take a look, she's even sluttier than usual," said Jessie, pulling his blindfold down a little. "Nah," she mocked as she pulled it back into place before he could get a peek.

"What do you two think you're doing… having fun without me," she said grabbing Ash.

"Oh come omm…mmp," Officer Jenny interrupted with a kiss.

"Hey you, get off of him," yelled Misty running towards them. With that, the three of them ran, all stepping on Ash on the way.

Ash sighed in relief. He had shades of red and pink from the woman's lipstick all over his lips. "Thank you so much," he said, very gratefully.

Misty took a look at her crush, completely helpless now. Tied up, wedgied, blindfolded, and with the hardest boner of his life. A bit of silence came as she bit her lower lip a little. She was a bit mad that she was not his first kiss, and that another woman gave him an erection. A smile of bad intentions came across her face.

"Don't thank me yet."


End file.
